It is often necessary to monitor the well being of others. For example, because they lack the mature judgment and experience of adults, it is generally desirable to be able to monitor the well being of children. Similarly, it may be desirable to monitor the well being of adults who are physically or mentally infirm and, therefore, lack the wherewithal to protect themselves from harm. However, it is often difficult or impossible to monitor the well being of others on a personal and direct basis for an extended period of time.
Monitoring on a remote basis allows a supervisor to monitor the well being of others while minimizing the time and effort required. Remote monitoring allows the supervisor to attend to other activities or tasks while maintaining awareness of those to be monitored. Additionally, remote monitoring provides a supplemental means for monitoring when monitoring is conducted primarily on a personal and direct basis.
However, the current systems and methods for remote monitoring are not multifunctional in application.